With extensive development of Internet technologies, instant messaging technologies bring much convenience to people's work and life. From the early ICQ and OICQ (widely used messaging tool QQ today) to the new generation of WeChat, Ding Talk, etc., the instant messaging technologies evolve towards a more user-friendly direction.
Most instant messaging supports group chat technologies in most cases. The group chat technology can allow users in the same group in real life to exchange and share information together, for example, a classmate group, and a company group. In a current group chat application, some simple multi-party chats often appear, for example, several colleagues are temporarily dragged to a group to talk about a key problem. However, such groups are not likely to be used subsequently. As a result, a server end needs to maintain many “zombie groups”, complexity of group management is increased, and errors can easily occur.